


A Change of Fate

by lolliipxps



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DGM, M/M, More tags will be added later, Noah!Allen, Tyki you smooth bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: What if Allen had accepted the Earl's offer and left with the Noahs? What will happen now that Allen is with them? How much will things change? (Originally posted March 2017.)





	1. Deal with the Devil

Allen was sure that he was finished as Tokusa was going in for the kill. However, out of nowhere Fo appeared and saved him but just barely. Allen wasn't thinking in his right at the moment though, and he ignored Fo's words.

The more Allen fought, the more tempted his was to accept the Earl's invitation. If he had accepted it before maybe, just maybe, they could have prevented it from going this far. One of the things that affected him most was the guilt and shame. He'd been in Kanda's head, seen his memories and saw what Alma had become. Another thing he had discovered was that Order was cruel. This was all their fault and he was a part of the Order, too…

Allen realized that Alma had become what he was out of the hatred for the Order and of Kanda, and rightfully so. The Order had been truly cruel, to both of them and he never really liked Kanda in the first place. They created the thirds, who were out of control at the moment, and was responsible for Alma becoming an Akuma. So, how could he work for an Organization that could do that?

What bothered him the most was how powerless he was. Despite the fact that he wanted to save Alma, he couldn't. So, if he couldn't save Alma than what good was he? Then again, the Earl said he would stop it all if he just went with them.

"Allen, you aren't going to accept the Earl's invitation, are you?" Fo asked as she looked over at Allen with concern, seeing the sad expression on his face, "Please tell me you're not going to accept it…"

"I saw Alma and Kanda from nine years ago," Allen said quietly before bringing up his black arm, covering half of his face as he wore an expression of panic, "Alma became an Akuma because of his hate for the Order and Kanda. There is no way I will be able to save him now…"

Before anything else could be said, Fo tried to protect Allen and evade Tyki's sudden attack but only managed to save Allen. Tyki had managed to hit her, make her fall harshly to the ground below them. Of course, this gained Allen's full attention as he stood up and glared at Tyki, who floated in front of him.

"It appears like you've finally made up your mind, boy," Tyki said with a smirk as he held out his hand towards Allen, "Come on, Shonen, we better not keep the Earl waiting, he isn't a very patient man."

"Coward, everyone holds onto something in life," Fo muttered, sounding like she was in obvious pain, "A hope or something they want to protect but helping someone isn't that easy. So, don't think you've got it all figured out!

When Allen noticed that Tyki was about to shoot a beam at Fo, he quickly moved to protect her. The attack obviously didn't hit as they were protected by the bubble. Allen didn't bother replying to Fo's comment though, and instead stared up at Tyki and took a deep breath.

"Just stop it, stop it right now," Allen shouted, which caught both Fo and Tyki off guard, and clenched his fists, "Fine, if accepting the Earl's offer will end this than I accept, just please don't hurt my friends… please."

A grin stretched across Tyki's face as Allen spoke. At first it had seemed like the boy was going to turn down their offer, since the girl did sound convincing, but he was pleased to know that Allen didn't. The Noah of Pleasure landed on his feet and stood not too far from Allen and once more extended his hand.

"Like I said before, we better hurry before the Earl gets too impatient," Tyki commented as he took a step forward, "Let's go, Shonen."

"I'm sorry Fo but this is the only way I can save Alma, this has gone on long enough," Allen replied sadly but refused to look at Fo as he took a few steps forward to take Tyki's hand, "Tell everyone I'll miss them, okay? You guys take care of yourselves."

Tyki's grin widened when he could feel Allen's hand touch his. Finally, they had the fourteenth they'd been working so hard to retrieve. Seeing the shock, disappointment, and sadness on the girl's face was worth it, too. The Noah pulled Allen closer to him.

It didn't take them too long to reach the Earl, who was grinning like a madman as was the other Noah. Of course, several of Allen's friends tried to call him back but didn't reach through to him. It was far too late to take everything back. Allen had made his final decision, for the safety of his friends.

"No, Allen! Please don't go with them, come back before it's too late," Johnny shouted from afar as he was desperate to reach out to his friend, "Don't give the Noah's what they want, you don't belong with them!"

The Earl had honestly said what he did to lure him in and originally didn't expect to keep the promise. However, just this once he would keep it but only because it was their beloved fourteenth. Now that he had him, he wasn't going to let the boy go. The Earl snapped his fingers and suddenly portals to the Ark appeared beneath all of the thirds and they were slowly dragged down. (Luckily no one else was dragged down with them.)

"Well now that that is all taken care of, we can be on our way, and yes we are taking the thirds with us," The Earl smirked, "The thirds are my pawns now but I'll leave Alma with you~ It was nice playing with you all but we really must get going. Say goodbye to your friends, Allen Walker."

Allen couldn't even gather the guts to look up or even say anything. How could he when this ultimately was betrayal? He didn't want to leave but he had to keep convincing himself it was the best thing to do.

"Ah, no need to feel down, boy, we're not as bad as you think we are," Tyki said semi-cheerfully as he wrapped an arm over the younger male's shoulders, "Before you know it you'll feel right at home. Welcome to the family, boy."

Allen took one last glance at his (ex)comrades and friends as a portal appeared below them. Starting now he would be one of them… A Noah. _It was nice knowing you all._


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen deals with life in his new home.

Silver eyes opened up to see a plain white room, that Allen didn't recognize. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, not at first anyway. However, he then remembered everything that had happened. The teen remembered that he had left with the Noah's but he must have blacked out on the way there. He frowned as the thought about what had happened.

Allen remembered the look on his ex-comrades faces as he was leaving with the Noah family. There was a mixture of sadness, worry, anger, and disappointment. Instantly he felt a wave of guilt and regret hit him but he had to convince himself that it really was for the best. Who knew, maybe things were much better now that he was gone.

With the dark matter removed from Alma, maybe the two made up? As much as Allen disliked Kanda, he certainly didn't hate him and it would make him feel better knowing that he managed to be helpful. That wouldn't make up for his betrayal but it did count for something. Of course, he wouldn't know for sure since he wasn't there to see anything. Instead he was here and would most likely be stuck here…

Tears started to run down as his face as he curled up into a ball and closed his eyes tightly. This was going to be his new reality but he couldn't take any of it back. Obviously, he wasn't aware of the fact that Road had entered the room, that was until she jumped on his bed. The sudden movement woke Allen right up as he was now in a sitting position and his eyes were wide.

"Allen-kun, you're finally awake," Road said cheerfully before frowning, "Wait… you've been crying. Why are you so sad, Allen-kun? Aren't you glad to finally be home? We've all been waiting for you, you know. So, cheer up, okay?"

Allen didn't understand how Road could be so cheerful. Surely it was inhuman to be _this_ happy… Either way he just simply wiped his eyes and sighed. He looked down at his sheets as he refused to make eye contact with her.

"Crying? Who says I've been crying? I just teared up a little is all," Allen commented, frowning deeply as he could feel Road move towards him and wrap her arms around him, "Wait, what are you doing Road? I'm sure you've heard of something called a personal bubble… Besides the only reason why I agreed to be here was to save my friends. This isn't my home."

Road was fully aware of Allen's 'personal bubble' but that wouldn't stop her from doing what she wanted. After all, she was very affectionate, especially with her family and Allen was family. The teen was obviously down and she thought he needed a hug, so she simply provided one for him.

"Oh, come on, Allen-kun… Don't be like that, we went through a lot just to bring you home," Road said quietly as she squeezed Allen tightly, "We aren't as bad as you think we are, we're human, just like everyone else. I know you may not think it right now but this is home, where you should have been all along! Now that you're here I finally have someone that I can play with, too!"

"No, you didn't want me here, you wanted the fourteenth here and we all know who that is," Allen replied and shook his head as he struggled to escape her hold, "You are all just using me, waiting for _him_ to take over. I'm not your damn play toy either, so would you just back off already?"

Every word he spoke was what he believed was the truth. Allen was only the host of the fourteenth, not the fourteenth himself. At the least, The Earl only cared about his 'brother.' Still, Allen didn't understand why, considering the fact that the fourteenth blatantly said he wanted to kill him.

"Road, he only just got here and you are already bothering him? Surely you can tell that he isn't very comfortable," Tyki muttered was leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette and shook his head, "Why don't you go bother someone else, like the twins. I'm sure they are willing to play whatever game you want to play, just nothing girly… Shonen obviously needs time to take everything in."

Road didn't want to leave Allen, not when he was so down in the dumps. However, she could tell that she wasn't helping either. She hesitantly pulled away and slid of the bed, still frowning. The Noah of Dreams wanted to tell Allen that he wasn't her toy or that he was being used. After all, she was very happy to see him.

"You're just saying that so you can get him alone, aren't you? Go ahead and say it, you're jealous," Road smirked and stuck her tongue out at Tyki, which she swore she could see a blush, "Whatever, I'll come back and play later but Allen is mine, okay?"

The white-haired teen looked at the two of them in surprise. It was weird seeing the two of them act like that. Most generally he had seen them more serious, since they never met on the nicest occasions… They were Noah's, after all. Maybe he was going crazy but he could have sworn he saw Tyki blush. Why would he blush or even be jealous? It's not like he was anyone's property anyway.

The two males watched as Road exited the room before staring at each other. Tyki couldn't help but grin at Allen as he finally put out the cigarette, which he had been smoking for a quite a while. His Shonen certainly looked much better without the ruined outfit, which he had changed a day or so ago when they got here. The boy had been out since they arrived and it surprised him that it took Allen this long, oh well.

"Sorry about that, Shonen, Road can be a bit of a pain, can't she? If she starts to bother you too much let me know next time, okay?" Tyki chuckled before taking a seat at the end of the bed but not taking his eyes of his Shonen, "I bet the change of scenery is a bit crazy but you'll like it here, I'll make sure of it. Oh, and just so you know, not all of us care about the fourteenth. Like I said before, you are still 'boy' to me."

"For once I think I can actually agree with you but don't you dare think that I plan on playing buddy-buddy with you Noah's," Allen muttered as he looked away from Noah, "Yeah, right, and how do I know I can trust you? The last time you and I got this close you ripped my heart out, do you remember that?"

"Of course, you can trust me, you can trust all of us. Besides that was a long time ago and we were on opposite sides," Tyki sighed and frowned, "Obviously it didn't kill you, doesn't that count for something? In any case, we don't expect you to warm up to us so soon, it'll take some time but it will happen. Speaking of, now that you are awake the Earl wants to see you, you've been asleep for nearly two days, you know."

Allen's eyes widened, "Nearly two days? That's how long I've been here? Well, what if I don't want to see the Earl? Last I checked, the fourteenth wants him dead and I'm not exactly fond of him myself."

"Well the fourteenth isn't in control, is he? So, that shouldn't be a problem. However, whether you want to come or not we are going anyway. The Earl is expecting you and I'd rather not disappoint him, so I suggest you get ready. I'll come back for you in a bit."

Within thirty minutes Allen was out and dressed up. Of course, he tried to find his previous clothes but they were nowhere to be found. Whoever changed him, which he assumed was Tyki, must have thrown it out. He would have to talk to him about that later…

By the time Allen got out, Tyki was already in the bedroom waiting for him. Just the general appearance of the boy caught Tyki's attention, in a good way. His shonen looked better than he did before, which he looked very nice. The Noah smiled and extended his hand towards the white-haired teen.

It took a little while but the two finally reached their destination, in which they stood in front a pair of double doors. Allen didn't even have a chance to take a deep breath before Tyki had already opened the door. Automatically freezing up, the teen looked straight at the Earl, who seemed very pleased. _Fine, let's get this over with._

Tyki was about to leave the two of them alone when Allen looked back at him. The Noah of Pleasure was the only one he could be comfortable around, at least the closest to. So, the Noah obviously stayed.

"Ah, I see you've finally woke up, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up at all," The Earl smirked as he gestured Allen forward, "No need to be so shy, we're family after all.~ Now, how about we sit down and have a nice chat."

Allen glared at the Earl as he made his way towards the farthest seat possible from said man. There was no way he was going to get any closer than this. One, he didn't even want to go near him and two, he didn't want to risk the fourteenth taking over again (not that distance made a difference...)

"Oh come on, there is no need to be distant, I'm now going to hurt you I promise," The Earl said, his grin as wide as ever, "Do you really think I'd harm my own family, especially the fourteenth? You're both completely accepted here and we forgive you, our dear fourteenth."

"I'm not afraid you harming me, you should be afraid of harming you, and I want you to know that you can't keep me here forever," Allen snapped and took his seat, keeping his distance, "The Order is my family, not the Noah, so cut the crap! When I said that I wouldn't be used for your sibling rivalry I meant it!"

"Of course, I won't have to keep you here because soon you won't want to leave, not after you learn the truth," The Earl commented, his grin not faltering, "But let me ask you something, now that the Order knows that you are a Noah, do you really think they'll let you come back? They'll execute you the moment they can get their hands on you, and you know it. You have nowhere else to go."

As much as Allen wanted to deny it, the Earl was right. Since he betrayed them his survival rate went down plus the fact that he was the host of the fourteenth. Leverrier already had it out for him. He could only imagine how much worse it would be now. Sometimes he debated whether he was worse than the Earl or not.

Right now, he was unsure of what the Earl's intentions were but he was safer here. At least here he wasn't going to be executed. Now that he thought about it, while he was here he could see what all the rest of the Noah were like. It's not like he had anywhere else to be. He could find out more about the fourteenth, too.

"The Order has made you think that we're the bad guys but they aren't any better, they're the ones that created the 3rd exorcist project and ruined the lives of Alma and that girly samurai." Tyki chimed in as he took the seat beside Allen and rested a hand on his shoulder, "You're more safe here than you have ever been in the Order."

"I'm sorry but I can't do this… not right now," Allen said before suddenly getting out his seat and rushing out of the door. Tyki probably had a point but Allen just couldn't process everything. Between the feud with the Noah and the Black Order, he felt like he was stuck in the middle, not knowing that side to believe… Too much pressure and he could crack.

In his mind that second presence, the fourteenth could practically feel what the host was thinking. _Poor boy, perhaps you don't deserve what'll happen. You're too much like Mana._

 


End file.
